


Не сегодня

by Lena013



Series: Пропащие бездны [1]
Category: Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Horror, Other, Philosophy, Psychology, Self-Reflection, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Всё началось с имени. Никто не мог понять кому именно оно принадлежит: старому богу с безумием в глазах или молодому потерявшемуся юнцу.





	Не сегодня

Для Локи нет ничего невозможного. Из любой передряги можно выбраться, от любого врага можно откупиться, а от смерти уйти в самый последний момент. В краткий миг, за который ты не успеешь переосмыслить свои взгляды и не пронесутся воспоминания всей жизни перед глазами. Это глупая и недостоверная ложь. Локи был слишком близок к неотвратимой смерти. Той смерти, когда от тебя не остается ничего, кроме воспоминаний и пустой комнаты, ни Хельхейма, ни Вальгаллы.

— Единожды попавшего Бездну не отпустят никогда, — говорил _он_  и насмешливо улыбнулся, не скрывая горечь в тёмно-зелёных глазах, — ты сам подписал себе приговор.

Локи помнил тот день. Локи не возражал. Локи всего лишь не хотел _умереть._

— И по этой причине я здесь, — будто читая мысли, проговорил он тихим приятным баритоном.

Локи чувствовал, что заключает очередную сделку с кем-то выше его по силе и опыту на десятки лестничных пролётов. Всеотец не зря когда-то запер _его,_ некогда своего побратима, а ныне преступника, темное пятно Верховного мира. Забытое, почти исчезнувшее пятно.

_Локи._ Сколько же может значить имя? _Он_  посмеялся над этим. Один не смог просто вычеркнуть _его_  из своей жизни, развеять прах над открытой Бездной. Брат — а _он_ называл его именно так — слишком сильно привязан к нему невидимыми путами, раз сам себя лишил способа _забыть._ Это льстит.

Два Локи. Два Бога. Два брошенных и одиноких пленника своих кошмаров.

Смерть. Какое красноречивое и лаконичное слово. Что смерть для воина? Так, окончания боя, сражения, в которое была вложена вся жизнь. Что смерть для мага? Возможность, средство, наука и продолжение. Что смерть для _пропащих Бездны?_   Животный страх перед неизвестным и отчаянное нечеловеческое желание _жить._ Для этого они сделают всё, каждый из них.

Никто сегодня не хотел быть здесь. Ни Локи из Асгарда, ни Локи из Муспельхейма — или Йотунхейма, это как посмотреть. Они такие разные, что режет глаза. Первый вырос среди асов, холоден, нелюдим; с чёрными волосами и яркими, но уставшими зелёными глазами; гордая осанка, ухоженный вид молодого мужчины — Бог Лжи и Коварства. Второй выглядел на беглый взгляд неряшливым, но от этого не менее гордым мужчиной без возраста; с опасным темным зелёным взглядом и растрепанными рыжими — огненными — волосами на голове — Бог Огня и Безумия.

— Я не собираюсь умирать, — чётко обозначил Локи из Асгарда, делая шаг к манерно раскачивавшемуся с пяток на носок _Локи._ Тот остро ухмыльнулся.

— Какая радость, что наши взгляды в кои-то веки совпадают, — Лофт был бы рад и сам не умереть в процессе безумной выходки первого. Подумать только, и это его клеймят сумасшедшим!

Локи сделал завершающий шаг к своему сомнительному вынужденному союзнику и недовольно впился в него взглядом.

— Не время для шуток, — почти что плюнул в ему лицо Локи. Лофт в одночасье посерьезнел, откидывая со звоном маску насмешливости. Тени в углах белоснежной камеры начали сгущаться. Тяжелая ночь будет у прочих заключённых, чьи сны уже сменяются кошмарами, от которых невозможно пробудиться. — Не моя вина, что ты ошибся.

— Шагаешь даже не по краю, Локи, — прошептал Лофт, обжигая дыханием, — а летишь прямо в пасть врагов.

— Тогда хорошо, что враги у нас одни на двоих, — ответил он ледяным тоном, повышая контраст температур между ними. — Я выйду отсюда, чтобы отомстить за мать. Не смей, — зло предупредил он, увидев, как Лофт готов высказаться по этому поводу, — Фригга была моей матерью, что погибла по _твоей_  вине!

Лофт его мнения не разделял. Да, он мог вмешаться, но это погубило бы их обоих.

Воздух в комнате то нагревался, то холодел — окна непроглядно запотели. Как хорошо, что стража любезно решила «уснуть», скоро дойдёт до рукоприкладства и криков. Локи понимает, что в таком случае шансов у него мало, но он будет сражаться, он в этом мастер.

— …ты не помешаешь мне, — продолжил опальный принц, не прерывая зрительного контакта.

Лофт криво улыбнулся, сверкнув глазами. Он сделал небольшой шаг назад и оглядел собеседника, будто удостовериваясь, что перед ним стоит тот же самый человек. Увы, всё тот же решительно настроенный Локи.

— Наши жизни связаны, — напомнил Лофт.

Локи кивнул.

— Я знаю.

— Умрёшь ты — умру я.

— Я знаю.

— Я умирать, как ты понимаешь, тоже не планирую.

— Я знаю.

Лофт устало и даже в некой степени печально озвучил:

— Я не могу тебя отпустить.

Локи измученно улыбнулся.

— Я знаю…

Повисла тишина, температура нормализовалась. Лофт никогда бы не подумал, что долгожданный шанс, который вытащил его из клетки пещеры, прямо сейчас решил заключить его обратно. Он не готов.

— Никто не готов умирать столько сколько умер ты, — понимающе посмотрел на него Локи.

_Пропащие Бездны._  Они встретились в Бездне, на самой глубине, до читаури и Мидгарда. Одинокие, уставшие, вымученные, непохожие и тенью на самих себя прежних. Тело Лофта страдало в той треклятой пещере так уничтожающе, что его сознание умерло отдельно, отправившись прямиком в Ничто. Вечность, день, час, а может минуту спустя он увидел какого-то мальчишку. Глаза в глаза — зеркало. Узнать побывавшего в Бездне легко, таких ужающе глубоких всепоглощающих глаз не встретите более ни у кого ни среди живых, ни среди мертвых. Лофт ручался. Тогда у них не было имён — они застряли наверху, в мире, где идёт время. Здесь же восприятие искажалось постоянно и невозможно было с точностью сказать кто ты, что ты, сколько прошло времени и кто сидит рядом с тобой? Локи уверен, что они были с Лофтом знакомы не более нескольких недель, а чувство, что всю долгую _не его_  жизнь. Иногда бывшему принцу казалось, что тяжесть непрожитых ещё веков ложатся на его плечи и давят на виски — как Лофт еще не свихнулся? Ах да, Бог Безумия, о чем это он, забылся.

Никто из них так и не сдвинулся с места. Никто из них не отступит. Локи знает, что затея весьма и весьма опасная. Локи так же прекрасно знает, что Лофт не сдается и приложит все усилия оставить того в камере. А сил у него много. Ровно как и способов.

Смягчившая улыбка на тонких губах с уродливыми шрамами, чуть не заставила принца вздрогнуть. Контролируй себя. Тени тянулись из углов, обволакивая пространство. Очень напоминает Бездну. Локи недовольно сморщился и уставился на Лофта.

— Ты не сможешь меня здесь запереть.

— Я прекрасно _знаю,_ что ты мог легко покинуть эту милую комнату, — Бог Огня деловито обвёл рукой пространство, — когда сам того пожелал, даже без моей помощи, но ты решил поиграться в скованного и недовольного пленника. Я не осуждаю, — примирительно улыбнулся Лофт, возвращая тот разделяющий их шаг, — у всех безумцев свои причуды, я, например, всё ещё с тобой, — намёк столь прозрачный, что сам Локи усмехнулся.

_Он может в любой момент его покинуть._

— Думаешь это долго продлится? — тени покрывают все стены и окна, а жар становится невыносимым для йотуна. — Наши нити жизни переплетены плотным клубком, который сложно, но _не невозможно_  распутать, — Локи почувствовал почти осязаемое плекло, будто подошёл к источнику огня слишком близко. — Я держусь чисто из солидарности «вернувшихся из тьмы кромешной».

Локи ещё раз хмыкнул, на свой большой страх и риск. Нет, Бог Огня, ты здесь — рядом — не только по этой причине. В противовес Локи всегда менял свой облик на _истинный,_ который до увлекательного путешествия в пропасть ненавидел. Ко всему привыкаешь, а ненависть к самому себе недолговечна. Не здесь и не сейчас точно.

Йотун и Огненный демон.

Враги и Предатели.

_Локи и Локи._

Контраст температур тел бьёт в голову, заволакивая всё туманом. Никто из них не умел уступать другому, поэтому поцелуи гармонировали с укусами, а одежду всегда можно было смело выбрасывать. Иногда вместе с доспехами.

Было в этом что-то дико правильно-неправильное. Они двое разных и одно единое существо. Бездна всё красиво перемешала.

_Локи._

Всё началось с имени. Никто не мог понять кому именно оно принадлежит: старому богу с безумием в глазах или молодому потерявшемуся юнцу. Тогда было сложно. Многие имена казались знакомыми, истории переплетались, налегая одна на другую, смешиваясь и обретая дикие подробности и повороты. Мысли было нельзя разделить. Казалось, так было всегда. Что они сосуществовали вместе от и до. Огонь и Лёд. Коварство и Безумие. Тёмный и светлый зелёный.

Лофт хорошо понимает, что инициативу ему сегодня отдают без должного сопротивления. Чертов хитрец. Он смеется беззлобно и тихо в холодное синее ухо.

Локи не зря считали специалистом в переговорах, думая, что нет никого с кем бы он не договорился. Надо просто знать в чем уступить и когда. Жаль, что незаметно это сделать не получилось — хриплый смех тому подтверждение. Но Локи знает, что своего добился.

Иногда их общей натуре трикстера хочется, чтобы сюда кто-то вошёл, уж очень хочется запечатлеть в памяти лицо Одина. Это было бы ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие для обоих.

Никто из них не собирается сейчас умирать. И завтра. И весь год. И всю долгую жизнь.

Бездна ждёт их, иногда зовя легким дуновением ткани простыни в месте, где сквозняков априори быть не может. Однажды она их заберёт к себе навсегда.

Однажды… но не сегодня.


End file.
